creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Finding Peace in Armageddon
In a world that God has forsaken, there is nothing but wickedness and the leftovers of humanity to suffer at the claws of evil. The angels in heaven took it upon themselves to tilt the tide the war between good and evil in their favor. A superior strand of DNA was given to those who haven’t forsaken our true king. The catch was, whoever received these blessings were restricted from knowing who gave them the DNA. Knowing the origins of the angelic DNA may give birth to selfishness, ambition, hunger for more power, and pride. Many have fallen from grace because of worshiping angels and themselves. Having to carve my name in my Bayonet handle in just the right angles kept my mind off of the world that I was cursed to be born in. When I was done with my distraction it was back to the reality of angels and demons. My name is Tatianna; secret agents like me keep the lands safe from the physical threats of demons. It has been fifty years since the world of advance technology was destroyed by humans and demons in the war. Nothing more advance then the steamboat survived. Guess people these days are too lazy to rebirth luxurious technology like iPods, cars, microwaves, and whatever. Vehicles and such were stripped of their metal to make weapons of destruction. With that destruction, humanity made the mistake of committing genocide on themselves, leaving behind only the guilty and the dead. The means of transportation for anyone these days is to walk from town to town, by carriage, or ride a horse. As for how demon hunters get their news about any demons causing trouble can be received in multiple ways. There are these messengers that come from a holy organization dedicated to wiping out the evil in this world. They usually dress casually which would make it difficult to distinguish them from anyone else. They manage to solve this problem by giving the messengers a specific DNA alteration that gives them the ability to change their eyes color red, they also wear red scarves to save them the trouble. The color red, in their explanation, represents the blood of the lamb. Messengers were mostly well mannered and polite, but upon greeting, they won’t tell you their names, for personal reasons I’m led to believe. They would slip you all the information needed to track your assigned target. My first time confronting a demon, I thought I was prepared for the worst, early recruits are either eager to destroy evil or freeze when they turn their eyes on you. It was in a hotel that I received my first bounty. The hotel lobby was big enough to hold a number of people large enough for a party; the residence there took full advantage of that. I sat at a coffee table and waited for my red scarf blind date. Finally a red scarf fella came out of nowhere, slipped me my info without even making eye contact and left in a hurry. I guess it was normal for first timers to get the gitters. That night I was having them bad. The way he looked wasn’t very encouraging. I opened the envelope and tried to hold my hands steady as I read. My target was a nightmare demon and will physically manifest when they are ready to kill. This one shouldn’t be too difficult for me. Since I have angelic DNA I could naturally feel the influence of the monster somewhere on the higher levels of the hotel. When I cleared my mind of all distractions I made my way up the stairs. I could feel the pressure of the evil getting stronger with every step. Then I managed to pinpoint its exact location, in room 405. I started to run up the steps to get myself ready for whatever, don’t want to pull if a fight broke out. I was at the room 426 by the stairway. Didn’t feel like wasting time. I pulled two small throwing knives from my belt and made my way down the hall. I heard laughing from all the other rooms, 422, kid’s screaming, 420, couples arguing over investments, 418, multiple televisions on different channels, 415. Around the corner where the hallway continued I could feel what type of demon it was. I felt violated and dirty. As if I felt an unwanted hunger for my flesh, it was an incubus, a demon who rapes the sleeper. An incubus are male nightmare demons, they tend prolong their physical violence with their victims. I was at 406, just one door away from the demon. I tucked my knives in each sleeve so they could easily slip into my hands ready to throw and execute. I made it to room 405 and I kicked in the door, only to find that I might be too late. There it was, a hulk of an incubus raping an old woman in her sleep. Creatures like this usually either hide in human form to attract their pry or manifest in their dreams. The incubus was holding the woman with his back to me, still thrusting her with his vile demon-hood. The old woman’s eyes were rolled back and she was gagging on the tongue of the rapist. He turned to look at me, with his tongue still in her mouth, while still thrusting, and retracted his tongue with must have been four feet long. It told his playmate that he’ll just be a minute and released her on the bed. “Hello my adorable little bitch, you like what you see?” he asked as he swung his ten inch long penis between his legs. “There’s always room for one more,” it chuckled. I tried to keep my sights above his chest. I had to resist his hold on me. Why can’t I just kill this scum? All my weaknesses as a woman were being exploited. Lust is a powerful weapon to use against humans. He looked like a middle aged retired boxer. Slowly he began changing into everything I thought a handsome man looked like. In reality he was just shifting his muscle mass to a leaner frame, bone structure, skin tone, eye, and hair color. He expanded his chest and shoulders because he knew that’s what I love on a man. He knew all I wanted to do right now is to bury my face in his chest and forget about this world. He held out his arms with a sympathetic look on his face like he knew how much pain I was in. I was getting too relaxed, I had to remember why I was here, and we have been chosen by the king of kings to defend his brothers and sisters from evil. I could not afford to be weak, to let my mind be clouded so easily. He approached slowly ready to embrace me as his second joy ride for the night. He got close enough for me to slide my knives into my hands and sink them into both of his kidneys. He leaned forward in agony with his head now resting on my right shoulder as I pushed them in deeper into his kidneys. Then I maneuvered under his left arm and with my right hand gripping the back of his head, I ran towards the nearest wall and put his face in it. Fortunately for I unknowingly broke his skull by ramming it into a wood frame behind the wall. He was bleeding enough for me to believe he was dead. I felt no kind of evil pulse from his body. It was over; I left his body to hang in the wall while I checked on the old woman. During the fight she manages to cover herself with the bed sheets, only to die in a comfortable fetal position. I sat next to her, closed her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and prayed the prayer for a departed soul. “This old whore was good fucking hours on end.” I turned to see that the demon was standing in the doorway smiling boyishly, “Oh, the things she thought to teach me I practiced for decades,” smiling as his head heals from the injuries. His chest turned into a mouth that opens sideways revealing his insides that looked to have an infinite number razor sharp teeth. He held out his arms and to my surprise they stretched to an unnatural length and grabbed my shoulders to pull me in his chest mouth. I have expected for him to be strong enough to lift me off my feet like a child, but I have to be a fool to wait for it. With quick thinking I ran towards him which caught him completely off guard, when I got close enough I used his chest mouth as a stepping stool to sit on his shoulders and tried to choke him out with my legs. He slammed me into a wall; I jumped off behind him at the last second, turned around, wrapped my arms around his waist and threw him out of the room. The incubus was launched in to the hallway wall, which broke the exterior side of the wall. At that moment he transformed both of his legs into the bodies of anacondas that were eight foot long. His feet turned in to snake heads that seemed to be enjoying the look of astonishment on my face. I have never seen a demon like this one before; I drew my bayonet in defense. My shock was suppressed when I notice that the incubus’s upper body had lost most of its muscle composition and he looked paler. From what I can be sure of, the demon is desperate to end this fight by putting most of his energy in the true form of his legs. Both of his legs tried to attack different parts of my body, his right leg lunged for my head while his left leg was wrapping around both of my legs. I grabbed the neck of the right leg snake and chopped it off with the bayonet, leaving him screaming dramatically in pain and loosening her grip around my legs. As I hacked through the other leg, his cries of pain sounded more demonic. Imagine hearing two people with different voice tones talking in perfect synchronization, while somehow producing echoes own their own. When I cut through the last bit of his leg muscles that was binding me, there was enough demon blood in the room to bathe in. It stunk like a slaughter house for pigs. The smell was unbearable; it stung my eyes and made me light headed to the point of tricking me into thinking that this was all a dream. He used this distraction to escape. His severed legs retracted to the normal size of human legs, but were still bleeding and limp; they were not taking him anywhere. He began to claw his way down the hall towards the exit. People that were in the halls saw the demon crawling towards them and screamed in absolute terror. Their screams snapped me out of my daydream and I followed after him. I checked to see if I had any spare throwing knives, just one left, I have to make it count. The monster was half way down the hall terrorizing the people that were trying desperately to escape into their rooms. The only thing that was keeping some out were the people inside, individuals that abandon the true king abandons humanity itself. With my spare knife I aimed for his right shoulder blade to slow him down. He must have somehow heard me coming. Right when I was about to hit my mark he turned his head right and the knife tore through both sides of his checks, but he manage to catch the handle of the blade with the left side of his teeth. The demons blood from the impacts sprayed a few people on their exposed skin. The innocent bystander’s skin began to burn not like the fires of earth, but the fires of hell. Some people tried to put the fires out but they only gradually began to grow bigger. Demon’s blood tends to do that to the people that are not blessed. The incubus began to claw his way to the exit doors and began swinging his head to cut anyone in the way. I stumbled after him and when I passed the people that were tainted with the blood; I sprinkled holy water on them and mumbled a healing prayer on the way. The demon reached the exit door, stood on his severed legs and with a powerful lunge; he knocked the door off its hinges. I caught up with him and tackled him from behind. We rolled down the steps and fought each other on the way. I tried not to have my head hit every step and keep his claws away from any of my vital areas. I was able to slam his head on enough steps to make him let go of my knife. While I was doing so I didn’t notice him digging and clawing into my ribs, trying to get to my lungs. When we finally made our halfway to the first floor, my back landed on a step at the same time that the incubus was aiming for my body. He didn’t have enough power behind his jab to hurt me much, but with the help of an unfortunate event, when his four fingers penetrating through my abs, I tried to flex to keep them out, but that brought more pain than I expected. He stabbed me deep enough to make me spit up blood; I turned it to my advantage by spitting it in his face. The blessed warriors have a trump card for our unholy enemies that spill our blood, our blood is the shared blood of angels and archangels. We can be drenched in demons blood and only have minor effects, while some demons flesh will burn if they touch our blood, if they are weakened. When finally we made our way to the first floor, he pinned me to the stair floor. “I’m going to fuck the holy shit out of you, pigtail bitch,” he whispered in my ears. I manage to tuck my feet on his pelvis and launched him through the exit door into the lobby. The exit door was in pieces and there was demon blood all over me, the way leading up to the incubus and all over him as well. As the demon made his grand entrance by rolling in pain to the middle of the lobby floor, the guests and workers were freaking out trying to get away. I sat up right on the base of the steps to examine my wounds. He dug through my leather armor, deep enough in my ribs, but not deep enough to touch my lungs. My whole body was throbbing in pain from fighting down the stairs. My wounds that needed the most attention were the holes in my body. I wasn't the best at self-regeneration, but if I didn't try something I was going to bleed out. I dug in my pocket to see if I still had it, oh thank God yes. It was in a lip balm tube but it was a guaranteed life saver. It was a special compound of liquefied herbs that was made specifically for my DNA since I was a rare blood type. I rubbed the liquefied ration on my wound, crossed my hands over it, and tried to concentrate on not dying this day. The pain resides and I could feel the wound closing. By time I started to feel comfortable, the demon started to make gargling sounds. I wasn't finished yet, I was hoping that it will just bleed to death, but that would have been asking for too much. Standing was the easy part, keeping my balance was the new challenge. Using most of my energy trying to close my stab wounds left me light headed and exhausted, the smell of his blood didn't make it any better. I walked over to the incubus till I was standing over him, tired as hell. He was coughing up blood while cursing my name, I don’t remember telling him. I lifted my dominate leg and stomped his head in the floor until he stopped moving. The women were covering their eyes and hiding faces in the arms of whoever pitied their weak resolve. The men were either trying to hold back their supper or were in shock of what they were seeing. By the looks on their faces I couldn't tell who they were scared of, me or the demon. I turned the demon around and sat on his torso to make sure that he wasn’t going anywhere. “I can sense the desire in you,” he croaked in his double tones voice, “you will never know peace until you let your rage consume you soul.” He laughed until he started gargling his own blood. He spat some on my face. He knew that his blood couldn’t hurt me; it was just a poor show of sportsmanship, pure and simple. I punched him out of anger and he just laughed. I punched him again and again. Each time I punched him, more blood was sprayed, leaking from his face that was now cracked open. I should have stopped, I should have used my blades in the first place, but I could not control myself. I literally could not stop myself from punching what was the head of an incubus, now it was just a pile of scattered bones, flesh, and brain tissue. I was punching the tile floor now; it wouldn’t be long till I punched my fists into stubs. Someone grabbed hold of my arm to stop me from further hurting myself. As soon as this person touched my arm, my anger was gone. I felt safe, at home, a feeling that was foreign for my life style. I looked back to see who to thank and it was the pastor of the town. “You have done enough my daughter, I’ll take care of the rest,” he said with a reassuring smile. I was so happy to see one of our own; I began to cry myself into unconsciousness. “Go ahead and rest child, the archangels will need all of the able body warriors this world can muster for the wars ahead,” he muttered to himself. He assured the crowd that everything will be taken care of and the clerk at the front desk that his church will pay for the damages. It was the priest of every populated area to “clean up” what the warriors left behind. It would have been nice for Tatianna to try to not break two exit doors, a room door, stain the fourth floor exit hallway, all the stairs down to the first floor, and leave a dead incubus on the lobby floor. Most warriors would have at least tried to keep things to a minimum with collateral damages. With most newly recruits, they learn in due time. The priest began praying the prayer of banishing evil and slowly, the demon’s essence was dissolving away, till there was nothing left to clean but the trail of blood leading upstairs. Now it’s time for an old man to climb up four flights of steps and try not to curse on the way. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dismemberment Category:NSFW